Noodle to the Stars
Space Ninja Garu and his crew must battle the Space Pirate Muji for the fate of the noodles that could save the Sooga Space Station. "Noodle to the Star" is the second segment of the thirteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 31, 2006. Summary In the intergalactic city of the Sooga Space Station (a Star Wars Parody of Sooga Village) Chancellor Soo has troubling news for the citizens: the station has run out of noodles. To solve the dilemma, a batch of Never-Ending Jajang Nova-Noodles is being sent to them, which everyone is overjoyed to hear. At that moment, however, it is announced the Muji the Intergalactic Space pirate has robbed their shipment, sending the civilians into a panic. Out on his ship, Space Pirate Muji plots to use the noodles in his takeover of the space station. To save the Space Station, they call upon the help of Space Ninja Garu and his crew to get back their noodles. While waving goodbye, AB20 (a robotic version of Abyo) bids the females goodbye and attempts his classic shirt rip, though accidentally removes his robotic arm. He’s scolded for this by Mechanic Ching who hands it back to him. Upset, AB20 snatches his appendage from her before he and Garu board their space ship and head off to fight Muji. Abyo is in the process of repairing himself, glad to have gotten the extended warranty, when Garu breaks the ship for a traffic light. Alien Pucca is speeding by on her Galactic Scooter and, spying their ship, immediately falls in love with Space Ninja Garu and jumps onto their windshield in an attempt to kiss him. The light changes to green and the Ninja takes off, leaving Pucca behind to stare after him dreamily. On Muji’s ship, one of his Astro-Zombies is grunting unintelligently over something on the monitor and when Muji tells him to just say it, the zombie takes on a pompous British persona, telling him in plain words that Space Ninja Garu is approaching them. Muji, accepting this challenge, tells his minions to “send out a welcoming party”. AB20 is awoken from his sleep-mode by the ship’s alarm system, alerting them to Muji’s Astro-Zombies approaching in their flying saucers. Instead of attacking though, they’ve taken Muji’s orders too literally and are happily greeting the space Ninjas. Muji calls to correct them and they begin firing on the heroes. Space Ninja Garu pilots his ship to avoid them and uses his own laser to destroy some of the enemies while AB20 ejects from the cockpit and physically deflects their vessels with his Kung Fu. He does all right until he’s struck by a comet, calling for Garu to “save some for him” as he’s pushed away. Garu is soon overcome and surround by Astro-Zombies while at the same time, Alien Pucca has followed Garu and arrives on the scene. Angered by this, she ruthlessly destroys the remaining battle ships and rescues Garu. As she’s once again kissing the windshield, Abyo returns on his comet, believing he scared away the zombies. The trio arrive at Muji’s ship and Abyo cuts through the outer layer (while Garu tries to fend off Pucca) and gets them inside. Muji is watching them through his cameras and decides to let them believe they have the element of surprise (though the only one sneaking up on Muji is his own zombie). The space heroes find the container of Jajang Nova-Noodles but when Garu reaches to take it, they discover it’s a hologram and they’ve walked into a trap. Astro-Zombies have them surrounded and Muji mocks them while declaring that Space Station Sooga is now his own. Angry, Pucca shuts off the Gravity generators, causing everyone to float. The space ninjas (once AB20 reassembles from his “shirt rip” attempt) have the advantage and take down the zombies. Muji tries to escape in the midst of the battle but is caught by Pucca who then throws him across the room and against the generator button. With the gravity re-engaged, the ninjas have won, but Muji has escaped their clutches and, in defiance to their victory, eats the noodles whole. However, the Never-Ending noodles begin to expand from within his body, causing him to rapidly grown bigger as he realizes his mistake. The ninjas escape to their own ship as a now regretful Muji destroys his vessel and becomes a Red Giant. The heroes try to rocket away but are trapped in the humongous villain’s gravitational pull. To save them Pucca hops put and gives their rocket a push from behind, evading Muji’s orbit before he finally explodes. Back at the Sooga Space Station, the citizens worry what they shall do now that Muji has destroyed their noodles. However, Alien Pucca comes forwards and activates a machine that creates the Galactic Go-Rong from which the Alien Chefs offer to make any kind of noodles they need. The citizens cheer and as Garu walks up to admire the building, Pucca steals a kiss, which makes him walk off in disgust while her antennae buzzes a heart shape. Trivia * This episode is a reference to Star Wars. Gallery stars.PNG stars0.PNG stars1.PNG stars2.PNG stars3.PNG stars4.PNG stars5.PNG stars6.PNG stars7.PNG stars8.PNG stars9.PNG stars10.PNG stars11.PNG stars12.PNG stars13.PNG stars14.PNG stars15.PNG starslove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes